Till We Meet Again
by DeLambful Fiction
Summary: Have you ever met someone and thought maybe you had met them before? Maybe in another life? This is the story of Tyler and Mallory who met and find that connection, they realize that they are lovers whose love has spanned many lifetimes over the course of time, they are two soulmates who are destined to wander the earth meeting each other over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

_**It is said that true love comes only once in a lifetime and that true lovers are soul mates who were once one soul that was split into two destined to wander searching endlessly till being reunited with its other half. This is the story of Mallory and Tyler, two ill fated lovers who are true soul mates ordained by the heavens to each other. **_

My name is Mallory and my life has been pretty uneventful. Just me and my messed up life, always feeling like I don't quite fit in and never knowing if I would find anyone who understands me. I remember the day I first found him; from the beginning there was a connection. Someone who didn't question me and the things I wanted to do with my life. I remember it like yesterday...

A first touch that creates a sudden shock to my whole body that's what happened the first time Tyler touched me. I remember it so clearly, we were standing next to each other at the local coffeehouse and when the person in line in front of me pushed into me leaving the line it pushed me back into him. As our bodies touched for the first time I felt it throughout me like a spark that traveled from the tips of my toes right through to the hair on my head. His hands on my hips holding me up felt like they were burning me. I turned slowly to stare up at him getting immediately lost in his deep blue eyes as I look up. He is taller than me and there is something about him that makes me feel like I already know him. The look in his eyes looks so familiar to me as if he has shocked me with his touch like this in another time, in another life...

_I see him standing before me dressed like a warrior and I blink my eyes but the image goes not go away...then he speaks._

On my knees deep in prayer to the Gods to save me and my father, I stop when I feel eyes on me and turn very slowly. Standing in the aisle looking at me is this tall warrior just the sight of him frightens me. Did the ones who have been threatening us follow me here? I reach down for the dagger I wear hidden under my gown as I eye him. He moves slowly toward me then drops to his knees next to me. I almost laugh at the way he smirks at me. As I gaze into his eyes I suddenly feel at ease. He leans a bit closer to me, "So I have been sent to protect you but I was not told that I was to protect such a beauty."

"You have quite a way with your words but yet you have told me your name sir." I gaze at him feeling strange but not sure why. I am at ease with him but I sense that his presence in my life is about to bring great changes.

He smirks at me again before speaking. "You know not my name but I know yours, you are Airlia. The ethereal beauty that has so enchanted Zeus that his angry wife has sent warriors to be rid of her."

"What? How did you know all that? And the goddess Hera did this?" I clench my hands together tightly not happy with this truth. I bite my lip hard then look at him again. "So will you not tell me your name warrior?"

Before he can answer me there is a loud sound that startles us both and suddenly I feel myself being picked up, before I can scream my warrior pulls me out of our attacker's arms and into his. I breathe in deep feeling myself want to never leave his arms but he quickly pushes me behind him then draws his sword. I pull out my dagger ready if needed but he takes him down with one swift blow then grabs my arm pulling me out of the sanctuary. He moves so quickly that I stumble along nearly falling before he just grabs me into his arms to carry me as if I weigh nothing at all. I cling to him as he moves so quickly, when we reach the horses. He quickly places me on my horse then jumps onto his. Then I lead him off to my family's home. When my father opens the door he looks shocked to see that I am not alone but I am furious. I jump down from my horse and fly into the house. "Father, you did not tell me that the gods have brought this misery upon us?"

My father swallowed nervously looking behind; I turn to stare at him. I still do not know his name to address him so I raise my eyebrows at him. He bows to my father at once. "I am Jace sir, sent by Zeus himself to watch over you and your daughter. No harm shall come to you under my watch."

I eye him coldly, "Jace? So that is your name, you will not tell me yet you eagerly give your name to him." I glare at my father again. "Do not think that you will not explain this to me, why has the goddess Hera sent warriors to kill me?" My father swallows nervously and gazes from Jace to me then back at Jace again. He addresses him quietly asking him to leave the room but I reach out to stop Jace grabbing his arm. "No he is the one who alerted me to the truth behind these attacks. You will not hide it from me any further." I can feel my face bright red with rage and Jace moves to stand between us with his eyes trained on me. I stare back at him surprised to see a look of deep concern on his handsome face but then finally my father speaks.

"Airlia all I will say is that you shall soon have a choice to make if you stay here."

"Father stop being cryptic, explain what you mean! I know that the goddess is behind this but tell me why?"

"My child you do not wish to know the truth."

"Father damn you, this man is a stranger to me yet he has already told me more about my own fate than my flesh and blood. Is is true that Zeus desires me?" He says nothing but looks away making my words grow louder. "Is that it and this choice you speak of? CONSIDER IT MADE! I am no man's prize to be used not even a god's." My temper is flaring at this point but as I look over at Jace I see him just staring at me in awe. Under his stare I feel my cheeks blush brighter but this time not from anger this time but from a sudden rush of pleasure that he would look at me so making me quickly look away. I take in a deep breath and turn to face my father with my hands on my hips, "So Father are you saying that Zeus will try to come to for me?" Father nods at me and I grit my teeth, and then groan in frustration, I eye Jace. "Are you here to protect me or to deliver me? You said Zeus himself sent you."

Jace does not hesitate with his answer, "I am sworn to protect you, not to deliver you Airlia, you can trust me. I would never do anything against your will."

His words bring me great comfort and night is quickly falling over us. While I talk to him I begin to secure our home for the night. As I reach for the heavy beams to brace the doors shut from within he reaches to help me while my father disappears into his room without another word. We block out the windows as well blacking out what little daylight is left bathing us both in the shadows. I gaze over at him as we settle in front of the fire, "so you will risk your life to protect someone you do not know? You will give up your life for that of a stranger?"

Even in the darkness I can see his face change as he smiles at me, "so tell me about yourself then we shall not be strangers any longer."

I nod to him and move closer to the fire so we are both in its light, I want to look upon his face as we speak. Alone with him, I still feel completely at ease. There is sometime about him that I fully trust him already. As we talk, I find I can tell him anything, it is so easy and so natural that we linger here talking and eating for hours till I find myself yawning. I hear his laughter at that and it is a wonderful sound that makes me laugh as well, "and what Jace is so amusing?"

"You and your yawning, you are almost falling out of that chair. Must I rescue you again so soon? I think we need to get you to bed."

I nod struggling to rise gracefully from the chair but he is right there gently pulling me up. I trip as I rise making me fall forward against his chest, I breathe in deep and hard at the sudden nearness of him. His warmth overwhelms me and fills me with a feeling I have never had before, a lustful longing. Everything about him draws me in deeper, his blue eyes are now fixed on me and gazing into them I feel dizzy as if I am drowning. His touch is like a shock racing through me but I try to hide it. "Oh Jace, you need a place to sleep too, I had not thought of that."

With a gentle pull he has me standing on both feet, "I prefer to be as close to you as possible, in case something happens during the night."

"Close to me? Jace there is only one bed in my room, where shall you sleep?"

"I shall sleep on the ground next to your bed."

Staring at him I shake my head vehemently, "wait, we are both sensible; you will take half the bed I insist upon it."

"Airlia that is not a good idea, nor it is necessary you forget that I am used to sleeping on the ground."

"And you forget that you are in my home, you shall not sleep there and that is that." I head to my room making him wait outside the door for a moment while I slip into my nightdress. When I open the door to him I see him take a deep breath in eyeing me. It makes me blush again and then I realize that in the soft glow of the firelight he can see the curves of my body highlighted through this flimsy material. I move quickly to my bed slipping under the covers looking away from him.

Hearing him closing the door I turn to watch him brace it shut tight. As he walks towards the bed he slips off his shirt and I have to bite my lip not to make a sound as I take in the sheer beauty of him. My longing for him only seems to be growing as I watch him come closer, when I feel the bed move under his weigh my heart begins to beat so fast I have to close my eyes trying to slow it. I feel like a bride on her wedding night but nothing is to happen between us. He is merely here to protect me so why does my heart seem to think otherwise? I cannot explain how I am feeling, a slight breeze rushes over my body as he slips under the blanket next to me and I feel a sudden strange ache in me. I have to clench the blanket in my hands so I do not move those hands over to his chest. I bite down harder on my lip tasting blood as in my mind I run my fingers down his chest. Then I hear him say my name bringing me back to reality. I open my eyes to gaze at him hoping to be able to control myself. "Airlia, you have nothing to fear anymore. I will never let anything happen to you that I swear to you."

"Jace, I know. I cannot explain it." I turn my body to look at him pushing my legs together hard to stay on my side, I fear to touch him for I might not be able to pull myself away if I do. "Something about you makes me feel so much safer; I believe you will be the one to rescue me from a fate that I do not desire."

"That is what I am sworn to do, and I will fulfill that vow to my dying breath." He turns his body towards mine and one of my hands creeps toward him but he surprises me by reaching for it, he takes my hand gently in his then draws it up to his lips kissing it very softly. Even that soft kiss sets me on fire, I feel my legs shake wanting so bad to open and draw him to me. Then as quickly as it begins it is over, but he holds onto my hand turning onto his back. "Good night Airlia, please rest, you are safe now." His words are like an order making my eyes draw closed as I feel myself drift off.

Not more than a few hours later I feel Jace shaking me hard, I awaken slowly smelling smoke. I sit up and watch Jace kick open the window in my room then he turns to gather up some things. He tosses my gown at me. I forget to worry that Jace can see me naked as I strip down and pull my nightdress off then pulling on my gown. I turn to see him staring at me for a moment before he nods to the window. "Quickly Airlia, let me go first."

I hesitate as I watch him begin to climb through the window and I pull away, "my father." He comes out of the window to me at once.

Then Jace grabs my arm pulling me hard, "there is no time we have to get out now Airlia, they will burn the place down looking for you."

I watch him climb through the window then he reaches back pulling me quickly through it into his arms. Once on my feet, we race off to the stables and the horses. As we ride off into what is left of the dark night I cling to my horse following Jace as closely as I can.

Author note: This story was not inspired by Twilight but by an original idea that I had but I love Edward/Bella so I decided to use them as my main characters. There will be many references to different times and characters as these two are destined to go through many time periods as they struggle to finally find peace and happiness as a couple.

Please I welcome all comments…..and I am wondering if I should try to add his point of view to his as well as hers.

Also this story is dedicated to one who means the world to me, you died and came back to me, to us…I want you to know that you are in my heart always, Mace 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Following Jace as closely as I can I turn to look back, my home is completely engulfed in flames and smoke now. I do not see or hear my father but I hear Jace calling to me to ride faster. We travel as fast as we can hoping that whoever started the fire did not see us leave. As we continue to ride hard the sun comes up but by that time we have reached a deep dark that Jace says will give us cover. Riding my mind races what will happen to us now?

"Mallory?" I hear a voice stirring me back to the present. I blink and see my friend staring at me. I am back in the present sitting with a cup in front of me and my mind reeling.

"Huh?" I look at her dumbfounded. "Sorry were you talking to me?"

My friend's name is Mary and usually she is the most patient person in the world but today she is staring at me with her big blue eyes like I have lost my mind. I watch her frown at me, "Mal have you lost your mind? You have been staring at that guy the whole time we have been here as if in a trance. Have you heard a single word I have said?" I stare at her now her blue eyes look somewhat amused and then she leans down making her blond hair swinging over her shoulder. "Go talk to him before he leaves."

"No way Mary, I can't just talk to him. We are like strangers."

"You stared at him like something was going on in your mind."

I bite my lip and then nod at her, "I saw like visions of him and I."

She leans forward with an intent gaze, "like what?"

"Visions of us together but in another time." I sigh and down the rest of my drink before I look up at her, "what?" I ask to the crazy look in her eyes.

"Go and talk to him now, you need to figure this out. I have never seen you transfixed like that."

"Mary, no I can't." She hits my arm and nods toward him. I nod feeling foolish. What do I say? Hey this might be crazy but I think I knew you in another life. I stand up and shyly with my head down start to walk over towards his table. He is still sitting there alone but deep in thought giving me the perfect opportunity to stare at him so more. He is so handsome and as I watch he rakes his hand through his brown hair making it stand up all over. What is it about this that turns me on? I don't say a word but as I pass him I accidently brush again him trying not to make a fool of myself and trip. I mutter a quick sorry but then notice him staring at me.

"Airlia?"

I bristle at that and for a moment the image of us deep in the forest on horseback returns. I blink a few times and whisper to him, "Jace?"

He shakes his head and motions for me to sit down. "So you saw it too?"

I sink down in the chair across from him nodding, "yes, I saw it. Do you believe in that? That we met in another life?"

Nodding at me then quickly taking a long drink from his cup he locks eyes with me. "I do and even just sitting here with you I feel like I know you already but my name is Tyler. In this life anyway."

I laugh nervously, "I am Mallory and I guess I do feel like I know you too but this whole past life thing. Never really believed it before."

He reaches to take a hold of one of my hands making me tingle at his sudden touch and then another vision fills my eyes of the two of us together. I hold my breath until it passes then he speaks, "I think that you can't deny what is happening. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

I breathe in deep as the vision clears leaving us back in present day but I suddenly have a strong feeling that in this past life we were more than just a soldier protecting his charge. The image showed us entangled for a brief moment before it faded. I stare at him biting my bottom lip before answering. "I am free but if this keeps happening I don't think us being out in public is a great idea."

"Good point Mallory, dinner at my place then?" His eyes seem to twinkle to me drawing me in again and I know I can't tell him no.

"Okay but on one condition, call me Mal." He nods and I sigh, "Okay give me your address and phone number then." I pull out my cell phone and add his as a contact just hitting the save button as Mary steps up next to the table. I gaze up at her and nod, "okay then I got your info but wait what time?"

"How is 7?" He gazes from me to Mary smiling.

I push my cell back into my pocket as I answer him, "7 works and sorry, Tyler this is my friend Mary. Mary this is Tyler."

They greet each other politely and then I rise to leave with Mary. I turn my head back to stare at Tyler. Part of me is afraid to walk out of his presence now that I have found him again while the other part of me is telling me this can't be real. Do past life's and lovers come around to find you in the next life? We reach my car and Mary holds out her hand for the keys. Still deep in thought I toss them to her and then get into the passenger seat. I lean back closing my eyes; all I can see is him. I whisper to Mary, "Am I going crazy? I just met him yet I feel like he is the one I am supposed to be with."

"Mal, first breath, you are so pale right now and second you are not going crazy. I have read about stuff like this."

"You have?" I see her eyes dart back to the road then to me as she smiles nodding my way. ""So you believe in this past life stuff Mary?"

"Yeah I do, but funny that you who don't is the one having this happen." She laughs as she parks in front of our apartment building. Once inside she pulls me to the couch. "Now tell me all the details, I want to know exactly what you saw." I retell her the images and as I finish my cell phone goes off. I gaze down surprised to see that it's Tyler already. Mary leans over, "Is it him? Wow strong connection."

I stare at Mary as I answer the call with shaking hands. His words to me made my heart beat quicken, "Mal I can't wait till tomorrow, what are you doing right now?" I stand up and head into the kitchen making plans to go to his place now.

I show up at Tyler's place and as I stand in front of his door I suddenly hesitate. I feel foolish. I turn to walk away when he opens the door. Then it changes...time bends and I am transported back in time again.

I blink at my name, "Airlia are you exhausted. Let go of the reins and slide down to me now." I look down and meet Jace's icy blue eyes nodding. My fingers ache from hours of holding the reins in fear as we fled and now my legs do not want to move. I feel him gently pulling me down from the horse to land in his arms with our lips just inches apart.


End file.
